


SUNSET

by ismellitblue



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ancestors, Death, Erik Killmonger centric, Erik Killmonger death, Other, POV Erik Killmonger, Peace, Protective T'Challa (Marvel), T'Challa (Marvel) Is a Good Bro, calm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14492265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ismellitblue/pseuds/ismellitblue
Summary: Killmoger dies watching the sunset, this is his journey to joining the ancestors.





	SUNSET

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with and then wrote this in 30 minutes because that's just the mood I'm in right now.I really hope you guys enjoy this,I do not own black panther.

‘ _Ndiyafa_ ’I am dying , he thinks as he removes the spear.

His body refuses to go easy, and for a time he’s stuck looking at the sunset,unable to turn away.He can feel T’Challa beside him,but he no longer has the strength to look up at the other man.

Something moves in the shadow of the retreating sun and his eyes track it idly.At first it seems like a dust storm,but as it gets closer,he realizes it’s something else.

An inky darkness,rolling across the land,moving with a purpose.His pained breathing picks up as he attempts to question T’Challa about it,but the words just won’t come.

The darkness is almost upon them-having swallowed up the sunset-when he realizes that T’Challa can’t see it, it’s meant only for him.

It settles around him like a cloak and his body moves as though to lean on it, but he falls on the hard ground instead.

It doesn’t hurt.

He can’t see, he can’t speak, but he can still hear and feel.

N’Jadaka _not_ Killmonger listens to T’Challa’s muffled sobs and his heart hurts for reasons he cannot name.He feels the hand cupping his jaw and tears landing on his cheek(tears that most definitely are not his-he lost the ability to shed tears long ago).

But despite feeling his cousin’s pain –it is muted-distant from him.

What he feels with clarity…is the darkness.It is a relaxing sort of coolness that promises to take all his pain away.It whispers with the wind and tells him things that make no sense, but are somehow the only things he knows he’ll ever need.

The darkness speaks _of rest,of peace_ and _a place to belong._

He doesn’t question it because he knows deep down that it’s not lying.

Instead, he takes one ragged breath and holds it, then another and another…until he doesn’t need to breath anymore.

He feels it when he slips out of his body and into the new born night.

It’s the most calming thing he’s ever experienced and with one final glance at his cooling corpse and silently weeping cousin, he’s running.

The darkness runs with him nipping at his heels as he runs across the mountain range.When he catches the last ray of sunlight,the shadow falls upon him.

It wraps itself around him,but he does not feel trapped.When it finally settles deep in his bones,he’s on all fours.Running across the savannah in a land where the sky is made of indigo light.

He feels his father as he moves across the grass and the older man’s presence follows him as he leaps onto a tree.

The other panthers resting there look at him with all-knowing eyes and he finds himself looking right back.

All the rage,the pain and the bitterness have left him and he yawns,letting his canines show as he settles on a low branch.

The darkness really was telling the truth.

Death is peaceful.

**Author's Note:**

> The way Erik died just moved something in me and i knew i had to write this as soon as i finished watching the scene , so i pulled out my PC and voila! Tell me what you think


End file.
